piratesfandomcom-20200223-history
Crew of the Queen Anne's Revenge/Gallery
A gallery of images of crew members who served aboard the Queen Anne's Revenge. Images are largely taken from Pirates of the Caribbean: On Stranger Tides and Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Men Tell No Tales. Angelica Hector Barbossa Blackbeard Cabin Boy Cook Screenshots Image:TheCook.jpg|The Cook Image:CookandGunner.jpg|The Cook and Gunner Miscellanea Image:ZombieCook.jpg|The zombified Cook concept art Image:Cook lego.png|Cook as a LEGO figure Image:4-Inch-Cook-Figure.jpg|An unreleased 4-inch Cook figure Ezekiel Screenshots Image:Ezekiel joining Barbossa.jpg| Promotional images Image:OSTEzekielPromo.jpg|Ezekiel Garheng Screenshots Image:Scrum and Garheng joining Barbossa..jpg| Promotional images Image:Garheng.JPG| Mullroy Murtogg Salaman Screenshots Image:SalamanFountainBarbossa.jpg| Promotional images Image:OSTSalamanPromo.jpg|Salaman Image:OSTSalamanPromoCropped.jpg| Scrum Jack Sparrow Philip Swift Zombie Officers Group images On Stranger Tides Screenshots Image:Jackscrumbelowdeck.jpg|Jack Sparrow with Scrum Image:Crewdeckswabbing.jpg| Image:OSTGunnerforcesQARcrewtowork.jpg|Gunner forcing the crew to work. Image:OSTCabinboyworkingonQAR.jpg|Cabin Boy working with the crew. Image:JackScrumPhiliptalk.png| Image:OSTMutinymostfoul.jpg|Jack conversing with the crew Image:QARcrewplanningmutiny.jpg| Image:Jackandcrew.jpg| Image:OSTJacksmutinystarting.jpg|The [[Mutiny on the Queen Anne's Revenge|mutiny on the Queen Anne's Revenge]]. Image:OSTUnknownzombie1.jpg| Image:OSTUnknownzombie3.jpg| Image:OSTQuartermasterstabbed1.jpg| Image:OSTUnknownzombie4.jpg| Image:Mutiny QAR.jpg| Image:OSTGunnerfightsJackondeck.jpg|Jack vs Gunner Image:GunnerVsJackTrailer2.jpg| Image:Angiefight.png|Angelica fighting against the mutineers. Image:OSTJackandSalamansavePhilip.jpg|Jack and Salaman saving Philip Swift. Image:OSTMutinypriortoFighttothebitterend.jpg| Image:JackQAR1.jpg|Jack and the crew looking upon Blackbeard Image:QARcrewseeingblackbeard.jpg|The crew and the bounded Quartermaster. Image:ScrumandEzekiel.jpg|Scrum and Ezekiel Image:Angieruffled.jpg|Angelica Image:CookandGunner.jpg| Image:Ibeplacedinabewilderment.jpg| Image:Jackwatchingropesmoving2.jpg| Image:Cookandpirateinropes.jpg|"Mutineers...Hang!" Image:QARhangingmutineers.jpg| Image:BBandhangingpirates.jpg| Image:Jack_Icannamefingersandpointnames.jpg|Jack confronting Blackbeard after the mutiny. Image:Jackontheground.jpg|Blackbeard attempting to punish his crew Image:AngieBBandphilip.jpg| Image:AngieMadAtBB.png| Image:QARCrew_SBTVspot.jpg|The crew aboard the Queen Anne's Revenge. Image:JackAngieBBCabin.png| Image:Whitecapbaymermaidhunt.jpg|The crew arriving to Whitecap Bay. Image:QARcrewlongboatpromo1.jpg|The crew on a longboat at Whitecap Bay. Image:QARcrewlongboatpromo2.jpg| Image:CabinboyandEzekiel.jpg|Ezekiel and Cabin Boy. Image:QARcrewlongboatpromo3.jpg|Scrum singing My Jolly Sailor Bold. Image:PhilipandScrumlookingattamara.jpg| Image:QARcrewlongboatpromo5.jpg|The crew upon seeing Tamara. Image:QARcrewlongboatpromo6.jpg| Image:Scrum&Tamara.jpg| Image:QARcrewlongboatpromo7.jpg|Scrum talking to Tamara Image:QARcrewlongboatpromo8.jpg| Image:Mermaid attack trailer.jpg|Mermaids swimming towards the crew. Image:Longboatandmermaids.jpg| Image:QARcrewlongboatpromo9.jpg| Image:Leapingmermaid.jpg| Image:Blackbeard ithasbegunFinalCut.jpg| Image:OSTPursercrewMusteryourcourage.jpg| Image:OSTAngelicaNetsintothewater.jpg| Image:Mermaidnet.jpg|The crew trying to catch a mermaid. Image:OSTQARcrewWevegotone.jpg| Image:OSTAftermathofMermaidAttack.jpg| Image:Syrenacaptured.jpg|The crew captured Syrena. Image:OSTBBCrewRockyShore.png| Image:Whatiwantfirst.jpg| Image:Crewgoingtojungle.jpg|The crew beginning their search on a mysterious island. Image:OSTIntotheJungle.jpg|The crew going through a jungle trek. Image:Crewgoingthroughswamp.jpg| Image:Philalertingquartermaster.jpg| Image:Philconfrontingquartermaster.jpg| Image:Jackelicaargue.jpg| Image:BBStoppingAngieFromJumping.png| Image:JackArguingWithBB.png| Image:OSTBeardtakesJackscompass.jpg| Image:OSTJackseeminglypreparingtojump.jpg|Jack being forced to jump Image:Rivertopview.jpg| Image:JAB P4trailer.jpg| Image:Jackpickingpistols.jpg| Image:DuckingQARcrew.jpg| Image:Jackfiringpistol.jpg| Image:Jackwillisurvive.jpg| Image:Angelicaandvoodoodoll.jpg|Angelica giving the Quartermaster the Jack Sparrow voodoo doll Image:Jackelicawatchingquartermaster.jpg| Image:Angiegoingtocliff.jpg| Image:QARcrewlookingovercliff.jpg| Image:CrewofQARcliff.jpg| Image:OSTBlackbeardcrewjunglesearch.jpg|Blackbeard leading the crew through the jungle. Image:OSTZombiesTripping.jpg| Image:CrewofQARandsyrena.jpg| Image:Angiecrew.jpg| Image:OSTHoldhereuntilIsay.jpg| Image:QARCrewResting.jpg| Image:Shirtlessphilip.jpg| Image:ScrumAngieBBJungle.png| Image:Angelicavineyjungle.jpg|Angelica leading the crew. Image:Skeletaljungle.jpg|The crew arriving to the Jungle Pools. Image:QARCrewSyrenaTear.jpg| Image:BBifthatdispleasesyou.jpg| Image:Forcingsyrenatocry.jpg|Blackbeard forcing Syrena to cry. Image:OSTBlackbeardasQuartermasterkillsPhilip.jpg| Image:IAmAWomanSoIsShe.png| Image:OSTBlackbeardsCrewRetrievesMermaidsTear.jpg|The crew after retrieving the mermaid's tear. Image:JackmeetingupwithQARcrew.jpg|The crew meeting up with Jack Sparrow. Image:OSTJack1or2conditions.jpg| Image:Releasetheswine.jpg| Image:OSTCrewbeforefindingFountaincave.jpg| Image:OSTQuartermasterandJackenteringcave.jpg| Image:Fountain entrance.jpg|The crew entering the cave entrance to the Fountain of Youth. Image:QARcrewcave.jpg| Image:Qarcrewbbjackcave.jpg| Image:OSTChaliceChime.jpg| Image:GunnerandPhilip.jpg| Image:JackelicaArguingInCave.png| Image:Jacktouchceilingpool2.jpg| Image:Jackcavesymbols.jpg| Image:JackleadingQARcrew.jpg|Jack leading Blackbeard's crew to the Fountain of Youth Image:Youdarefacethissword.jpg| Image:OSTJackijustwanttounderstand.jpg| Image:Jackyouwillfightagainstthem.jpg| Image:BattleofFOY.jpg| Image:OSTQARcrewleavingwithHB.jpg|The crew leaving with Hector Barbossa. Image:Barbossacrewcliffs.jpg|The crew making their way back to the Queen Anne's Revenge. Image:OSTBarbossapowersupSOT.jpg|Hector Barbossa, the new captain of the Queen Anne's Revenge. Image:QAR crew main deck.jpg| Image:QARBarbossayellingcommand.jpg| Image:QARcrewlaughingwithHB.jpg|The crew under Barbossa's command. Image:Ezekiel Barbossa QAR.jpg| Image:PirateBarbossaP4.png|"Make way for Tortuga!" Image:PiratecheereP4.png| Image:OSTAfterBarbossasaysMakewayforTortuga.jpg| Promotional images Image:JackScrumpromo.jpg|Jack Sparrow and Scrum aboard the Queen Anne's Revenge Image:GarhengCookPromo.jpg|The Cook and Garheng aboard the Revenge. Image:MonstrouslyDeceivedPromo.jpg| Image:BBandMutineersPromo.jpg| Image:Pirates 4 image.jpg|Jack, Scrum, and the Cabin Boy Image:BlackbeardsCabinPromo.jpg|Jack facing Blackbeard Image:QARCrewBeforeMermaidAttackPromo2.jpg| Image:QARCrewandMermaidsPromo.jpg| Image:QARCrewBeforeMermaidAttackPromo.jpg| Image:Whitecapbaynetspromo.jpg|The crew at Whitecap Bay. Image:QARCrewCatchingScrumPromo.jpg| Image:RockyCliffPromo.jpg| Image:OSTFirstAngelicaJackBlackbeardPromo.jpg|Jack, Blackbeard and Angelica with the crew Image:AngieQARcrewcliffpromo.jpg| Image:JackelicaBlackbeardSwampPromo.jpg|Angelica, Jack and Blackbeard in the swamps Image:Angieswamppromo.jpg| Image:QARcrewswamppromo.jpg| Image:Philipandtankpromo.jpg| Image:JackelicaArguePromo.jpg| Image:JackandBlackbeardcompass.jpg| Image:Syrenaoutoftankpromo.jpg| Image:PhilenaPromo1.jpg|Philip Swift and Syrena with the crew Image:QARCrewPromotional1.jpg| Image:QARPiratesRiver.jpg|A pair of Queen Anne's Revenge pirates at the bank of a river Image:QARpiratePromo.jpg| Image:BBDoNotDenyPromo.jpg| Image:BTSBlackbeardandSyrena.jpg|The Crew on set Image:JackBBpigpromo.jpg|Jack meeting with the rest of the crew Image:OSTBlackbeardholdingAngelicahandPromo.jpg|Angelica, Blackbeard, Philip, the Quartermaster and Gunner. Image:Quartermastercavepromo.jpg| Image:QARcrewcavepromo.jpg| Image:HBQARhelmpromo.jpg|Hector Barbossa taking command of the Revenge Image:ScrumGarhengSalamanPromo.jpg|The crew of the Revenge glaring at their new captain. On-set images Image:PrBarbossa_crew.jpg| Dead Men Tell No Tales Screenshots Image:QAR crew party.png| Image:Revenge main deck crew.jpg| Image:Revenge crew Barbossa.jpg| Image:Officer attacks.jpeg| Image:Ghosts and pirates.jpeg| Image:Two officers.jpeg| Image:Threatening a pirate.jpeg| Image:Executing a pirate.jpeg| Image:QAR crew.jpg| Image:RedPirateAboutToBeShotFullScene.jpg| Image:Mass execution.png| Image:Barbossa & Crew.jpg| Image:Interrupted wedding.png| Image:Big escape.jpg| Image:Running on the beach.png| Image:She needs the sea.png| Image:Jack stunned.png| Promotional images Image:015Wemeetagain01.jpg| Image:Running on the beach.jpg| On-set images Image:Barbossa Sparrow pirates.jpg| Category:Galleries